


Enough

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ain't that enough / I loved you past the point of dying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> All song lyrics are from Melissa Etheridge's song Enough of Me, and are used without permission, and probably out of context.

_And I gave you my soul  
And every ounce of control_

"Jack..." Her whisper broke the still air. "I love you..."

Stillness greeted her, the currents of stale air unbroken. A tear slipped down her cheek, dragging dirt and dust with it, creating a tiny, muddy trail, unseen in the blackness that surrounded her. She shivered in the cool air, and edged closer to the concrete wall.

"Jack... please find me..."

***

_I was so sure one and one gave you one  
My noisy love is coming undone_

"Where is she?!" Jack shouted, slamming his fist against the table. He leaned forward into the suspect's face, his voice low and dangerous as he spoke. "You had better start talking now, or I swear, they won't be able to pull me off you again."

The guy shook his head, then nodded to the gold band on Jack's finger. "She your wife?"

Jack just stared at him.

The guy continued, "Well I guess that makes you a widower, doesn't it? Or it will, anyway. Because she ain't never comin' back."

***

_My mind told my heart  
There is no other_

She knew the moment he entered the room. The air changed, swirled away from her. The lighting didn't change, it was still pitch black, but she felt the steady vibration of his footsteps. She shivered, this time with fear. She didn't know who he was, and her bound hands and feet made it impossible to attack him and escape when he crouched down next to her.

His breath was hot and putrid against her face, blowing strands of matted hair away from her skin.

"Please... let me go, please." She was begging, and she hated that, but she couldn't help it. She flinched when his hand touched her shoulder, but the touch was almost gentle.

"Don't," she mumbled. "Don't touch me."

His hand trailed down her arm, moving lightly.

"Stop it!" she screamed, suddenly furious that this man would dare to touch her. Didn't he know only Jack could touch her like that?

She knew the moment she had crossed the line; his hand withdrew, only to return, in a violent connection with her face. The blows were hard and fast, not giving her a moment to adjust, to steady herself against the wall.

***

_And I gave you my shame  
And my eternal flame_

Jack stared into the suspect's eyes as the man gasped for breath. His fingers clawed at Jack's forearm, but he didn't move. "Ready to talk?" Jack asked, his voice hard and filled with fire.

The guy nodded vigorously, his mouth open as he tried to pull in much-needed oxygen.

Taking a step back, Jack let the man fall to the floor, gasping. "Talk," he commanded.

"You're crazy, man," the suspect said. "This is police brutality or somethin'!"

Hauling the guy up by his shirt, Jack stared into my eyes. "I don't care if I rot in hell for this, scumbag. Tell me where my wife is."

"A warehouse," the suspect said, deciding it was safer to tell.

***

_I gave you my skin  
And my original sin_

She could feel her mind floating, almost drifting away, and knew she should be concerned; thought of words like hypothermia and shock, but couldn't grasp their meaning. So she let her mind drift, to a warmer place, a safer place, in Jack's arms.

It was their wedding night, and she was standing in front of him, nervous, but unafraid. She was wearing a white satin gown. Held up by spaghetti straps, it fell down her body, brushing her curves, and even as she stood fully covered, it brushed the carpet at her feet.

His eyes were dark as they touched her with an intangible caress. He watched as she took a step forward, into his arms, and his kiss was soft, but consuming. His hands touched her shoulders, and the straps were sliding, and she was bare before him.

She gave herself to him unreservedly, joined in love and passion, perfect in each others eyes.

***

_I gave you my pride and my side  
oh my pride_

Jack rushed into the bullpen. "Bobby, Myles, D, let's go."

D frowned. "Go where?"

Grabbing his coat, Jack said, "Got a location on Sue. The suspect cracked."

Bobby's head jerked up. "Jack..." he said lowly. "You weren't interrogating him, were you?"

Jack glared impatiently. "Bobby, I don't have time for this! Sue's out there, and we need to get her back!"

The three other agents followed Jack from the bullpen, exchanging worried looks. Jack's career could very well be over for this, and there was nothing they could do about it.

***

_Ain't that enough of me for you_

As she lay on the cold floor, she wondered if she had given Jack enough. He never asked for more than she gave, but she wondered if she could have given more. She supposed that was one of her greatest fears, not giving everything she could.

She wondered, if she survived this, if she got back to Jack, if she could give him everything he wanted. She knew he wanted children, as did she, but they had been trying for over a year, and every time she wasn't pregnant. Could she give him a child? If she couldn't, would she still be enough for him?

Of course she would, she told herself. She was being stupid. Again. This wasn't the first time she'd thought about this, and each time she told herself that Jack loved her for who she was, not what she could give him. But still she wondered... was she enough?

***

_Ain't that enough  
I turned your dreams into lightning_

As Bobby drove as fast as he could to the warehouse, Jack watched the rain pelt the windshield, and the trees bend to the wind, and thought back to the last stormy day he had spent with Sue.

He had gotten the idea from a friend, and in the middle of the storm, had dragged Sue out into the back yard. He brought a pad a paper, a pencil, and a bunch of balloons with him, filled with helium and a fine, blue powder. Snuggled together in the hammock, they wrote down their dreams on the paper. He had written three dreams. To have children with his wife, a boy and two girls; to always have Sue by his side, no matter what ever happened; and to never lose the ability to dream.

Sure, he had thought, that last one was a little sappy, but he was feeling more than a little emotional, as he and Sue had been trying to get pregnant, but the test that day came out negative. Again.

Sue wouldn't let Jack look at her dreams, but she had written out five of them. Then they folded them up, and used a bit of string to tie them to the balloons. Letting them go one at a time, they watched as lightning was attracted to the powder in the balloons, and hit each one, exploding them with a bright flash and loud boom.

They had both jumped each time, but laughed, holding each other tighter, grinning as their dreams turned to magic.

***

_Ain't that enough  
I loved you past the point of dying_

It didn't take much, just shifting once, and she knew she would die. She only hoped that Jack would find her before she did, so she could tell him again how much she loved him. The past few hours, even the past few days, she had spent most of her time thinking about Jack, about the life they had together, and the life they could have had together.

She knew that Jack would be devastated by her death, just as she would have been if he was the one dying. But she was sure that he would, one day, move on. Or rather, she hoped so. He would make such a wonderful father, she had always known that, but they had yet to have children together. She hoped that he could find a woman he could love, that he would one day have children, raise them and love them like she knew he could.

Idly, she wondered if she would be able to see him once she died. If she could look down from Heaven and watch him play hockey with his future son, or dance with his future daughter.

She wondered why it didn't hurt to think of him with another woman. But then she realized that she loved him, and she loved him enough that she wanted him happy, even if she wasn't there to witness it.

***

_Ain't that enough  
I held the world back for you_

Jack burst into the warehouse, gun drawn, flashlight crossed over his wrist. Movement caught his attention, and he nearly dropped everything when he saw Sue. A dark shadow moved toward her, and a single gunshot rang out. The shadow fell to the ground, and Jack hurried to Sue's side.

"Sue," he whispered, putting the gun down to gather her into his arms. The lights came on, and Jack put the flashlight down as well, pulling Sue to him. "Come on, Sue... come on, honey, hold on. Just hold on, help is coming..." Jack knew she couldn't hear him, but it helped him stay calm to speak to her, so he told her she was safe, that she would be okay.

***

_Why can't you hold on_

Her eyes opened for a moment. "Jack," she breathed, before her eyes slipped shut again, and she relaxed, limp in Jack's arms.

"Sue? Sue!"

She exhaled, her head turning slightly into Jack's body, almost nestling closer.

"SUE!" Jack looked around frantically. "Where's the paramedics?!" he shouted. He laid her on the floor again, and started CPR and chest compressions.

Bobby came to Jack's side, silently taking over the chest compressions. Finally he stopped, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "She's gone, Jack," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head. "No... no, she can't..." his voice broke. "Sue..."


End file.
